cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sand Zone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Marth 64 (talk) 10:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Adoption? Hey! I'm new to the community, and I was wondering if you had considered adopting the wiki. I specialize in writing CSS, JavaScript, and templates, and if you were bureaucrat, you could promote me to admin so that I could start working uninhibited on those things. (I'm going to start working on templates anyway, but it'd be best if I had access to the CSS so that I don't have to adjust them to any new design changes). Dzylon (Talk) 16:19/November 24, 2013 : Nevermind, I just saw your blog post. If you do get it (I see no reason why you wouldn't), can you make me an admin? I can let the Terrria Wiki be a testament to my credibility. And I will create community discussions for any large changes - I won't go making them gung-ho and without support. Dzylon (Talk) 16:24/November 24, 2013 ::Hi and thanks for editing the Labyrinth Shop page! I originally had a design planned out (based on the wiki's former background), but my knowledge of CSS and JavaScript is somewhat limited and dependent on the templates and codes I find on other wikis. It would be most helpful to have an admin who would help in this, so it might be possible. I would like to see some more activity from you on this wiki before adminship can be considered, though. Thanks for the offer!- Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 18:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, I'll stick around. I'm in love with Cave Story - such a shame I held off on playing it for so long. Dzylon (Talk) 02:11/November 25, 2013 question what age do you think quote and curly look to be about? Narviitop.econami (talk) 00:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :They're robots, so I can't say for sure. What I understand is that Quote and Curly were sent to the island ten years ago, so they have to be at least over the age of ten. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing their early 20's. 06:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a periodical feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be on Metroidvania video games -- and, of course, Cave Story fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out a recent Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the the Cave Story Wikia. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Cave Story? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::If you could complete them by tomorrow, that would be great! Thanks! Question Hey RSK, I recently created a page called "Battle tactics," and it said you deleted it based purely on opinion. I was wondering, what was wrong whith it? Is it just that that type of page does not belong on a wiki, or did I write it poorly? Thanks -- A wikia contributer 10:17 am, May 1, 2014 :I left a message on your talk page shortly after deleting it explaining further why I did so. You can read it here. Content pages should be written in the neutral point of view. I'm a bit surpised you didn't see this alert. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 15:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, thanks. I will try to remember that in the future. (p.s. the reason I did not see your message is : becuase I thought you only got a page if you had an account.) -- A wikia contributer 2:42 pm, May 1, : 2014. ::All contributors, unregistered or not, get their own talk page, but only registered users are allowed to have a userpage/user subpages. (Use four tildes to sign next time too: ~~~~. No need to manually write the name, signature and date yourself.) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, RSK. I got my account, so you can upload the deleted page into my blog, as you :: suggested. Qq221 (talk) 23:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Wonderful! I'll restore it to your blog space right now. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Rapid-fire Weapons Machine Gun and Bubbline. I figured Category:Weapons with limited ammo exists, so why not add that too? AntyIamon (talk | ) 21:11, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there, and welcome to the wiki, and nice job with those Weapon pages so far. :I don't know about the definition of "rapid fire". Doesn't that mean the weapon fires fast? The speed at which a weapon fires is subjective, and differs from person to person. Limited ammunition, we can determine this by fact. But the Bubbler might not be a "fast" firing weapon to some other people. :Also, please make sure to only capitalise the first letter in headings, eg. "Physical Appearance" should be "Physical appearance". - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, right. In that case I meant Automatic ^^' ::And sorry about the capitalization error in the headings. I come from Liquipedia, which has different standards about that sort of thing. ::AntyIamon (talk | ) 21:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, then that makes much more sense. :) Autofiring as a categorisation works for me. :::Don't worry about it. I was a little shocked to see someone suddenly come here and make a lot of edits; activity here tends to be sporadic so it's a little shocking to see active contributors come out of the blue. Even I have another wiki that requires a lot of attention so it's hard to balance between the two. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha, I get what you mean. I don't think Wikia sites tend to be active. ::::You can expect plenty more edits from me, though. I'm primarily here because I have something to gain out of expanding this site; I'm a CS3D speedrunner and I'm currently routing the Best Ending. Hopefully others will appreciate my edits too, but that'd just be a bonus. ::::Also, I'm one of those people who really likes things to be organized either way, and this wiki is no expection ^.^ ::::See you around! — AntyIamon (talk | ) 22:18, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ooh boy. Did you say Cave Story 3D? That's good, because I think we need articles about Cave Story 3D and I've only been writing based off the assumptions of other users and the freeware Cave Story ^^;, so the titles may not be accurate. I also heard there's different names within the Nicalis version for the same object so that might be confusing. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *couldn't think of a title* Sorry about my inactivity as of late, but between traveling, working, getting ready to begin college, and general life things, I have quite a full plate these days. Cave Story remains my favorite game of all time, however, and I recently nabbed Cave Story 3D at a GameStop in Philly, so I'll probably be easing my way back into the community between now and... I don't know, maybe late August? We'll see. Anyway, how have you and the the wiki been doing? Good, I hope. On an unrelated note, have you played Iji? It's another freeware indie title I found to be very good. You should check it out if you haven't already. Dzylon (Talk) 03:06/June 18, 2014 :Hey there, I was wondering where you've been all this time. The wiki now uses official titles, which is a bit ironic considering most of the people who "voted" aren't active here. There's some new particularly active users around here, and still a lot of work to do on this wiki. Sadly there is a lot to balance between many wikis that need help and just not enough time to put as much effort as I would like into each of them. Right now I'm focusing on rewriting each of the articles by their category, or at least adding sections where I see fit and consistent. I did all the enemies, major locations and now am doing items. :I have heard of Iji and considered playing it, but never got around to it. This wouldn't be the first time I was recommended this game, so I'm guessing it is as good as people say it is. Well, hope to see you return to working on the wiki soon. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey There! Hey RSK, I didn't know you edited on this Wiki! Okay, so maybe I haven't, but I used it a bunch a whie back. Do you think I should edit here, or are there enough users already? Cave Story is one of my favorite games of all time, so I would be happy to contribute :) -TinyCastleGuy My Apologies About The Doctor Page The Doctor Oh Right. Sorry About That. I Thought It was like some other wikis where its meant for discussion as well as the character's development itself. (No subject) Hello Random-storykeeper. I cannot sign up sadly because my computer shuts down when I try to. I edited the Undead Core page. It as missing the fact that when it fires the large orbs, there is a small warning (not that they are hard to avoid). 17:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay thanks! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 17:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Well someone just became recently active again Well, thanks for the welcome! I'm off school until the spring quarter starts in a couple of weeks, so hopefully I'll find some time to get some stuff accomplished around here. I saw your blog - you've been pretty busy too, huh? I'd love to know anything I could help with on the wiki. KelAv24 (talk) 21:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC)KelAv24 Gaming footer Hi, Random-storykeeper! A user recently nominated Cave Story for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:01, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that would be awesome. :) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:58, June 2, 2016 (UTC)